Zasshumonogatari
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: Nos enfocamos en la historia de Kruz Astield , en un mundo donde los pokemon y los hibridos existen , veremos como su suerte o un giro por el destino, termine involucrandose en muchos problemas por razones del destino y un toque de mala suerte


**Vale vale , en esto tengo que hacer unas leves explicaciones antes de que empiecen a leer el Fic**

**Primero: Este es un mundo aparte de Pokemon , osea no verán ninguno de los personajes de la serie o tal vez uno que otro inspirado en lo videojuegos, pero tambien **

**Segundo: Cada uno de los humanos es una versión por asi decirlo humanizada de los pokemon por lo cual a los fan del Furry , lo siento**

**Tercero: El mundo tiene la misma tecnología que tiene nuestro mundo , con distintas culturas**

**Cuarto: Si se comen a los pokemon , por mas pertubador que sea XDDD acabo de destruir infancias verdad? **

**Quinto: Los humanos hibridos se llaman "Hen" porque es el diminutivo de "Hen'i-tai" que en español se dice "Mutante" lo hize porque tambien este fic esta inspirado en un Creepypasta llamado "Futuro Mutante" de "XxshadefirestormxX" les sugiero que vean el creepy para que puedan entender como inicio todo el mundo donde se desarrolla el fic , y en cierto modo es una buena historia que vale la pena oír y repetir un día que otro**

**Por ultimo perdonen la tardanza de mis demás proyectos , ya que he tenido bloqueos e ideas fallidas que he repetido por copia y error en varias ocasiones solamente puedo decir que sean pacientes , ninguno de mis proyectos esta abandonado hasta que yo lo diga, simplemente retrasado en cierto punto **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Zasshumonogatari**

**(La Historia de los Hibridos)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien hemos llegado señor….-Decía dos hombres con trajes de negocios con cara luciendo bastante nerviosas-

-Esta es la casa? –Pregunto un joven de cabellos negros , mínimo de edad de 18 años , llevando una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, su piel era curiosamente blanca pero no pálida , lucia bastante maduro pero aun con su toque juvenil- Pero si es una mansión gigantesca

-Claramente usted señor es afortunado –decían uno de los hombres mientras ambos retrocedían hacia el auto dejando las maletas- Tiene muebles y todo parecía nunca ser tocada por otro residente , así que esta tal como nueva

-Así que le deseamos mucha suerte en su nuevo hogar –Ahí se meten casi en una carrera hacia el Auto- Arranca idiota antes de que se dé cuenta! –Grito uno de ellos antes de que arrancaran el auto y salieran disparados casi llevándose desde buzones hasta un poste de luz con ellos tratándose de alejar de ahí-

-Pero que mosco les pico a estos –decía el joven antes de ir a las puertas de la mansión cargando varias maletas- Bueno supongo que no tengo porque preocuparme por eso –Ahí abría la puerta de aquella mansión pudo ver lo grande que era su interior-

-No pudo evitar quedarse maravillado cuando vio todo en el interior de aquella mansión como era posible que esa mansión la haya ganado en un concurso de historietas que encontró de casualidad, pero para que comprendan como inicio esta historia debemos remontarnos unos días atrás, ah esperen pasara algo mas-

-Ahí se ve una especie de silueta oscuras que estaba en saliendo por una pared mostrando un rostro horrible que asustaría a cualquiera pero el pelinegro no lucio en lo más mínimo asustado más bien fue indiferente-

-Ah eso explica , son fantasmas eh? –Ahí da mueve su brazo fuerte dispersando aquella silueta donde se pudo ver que era una cabeza morada con dos manos de tres dedos afilados en cada mano parecía preocupado en ese momento- Entonces era un Haunter –Decía el pelinegro cuando sus ojos negros dieron un leve brillo azulado mientras sonreía- Fantasma o no? Ahora está mi casa así que es hora de que larguen!

-Bien ahora sí , podemos iniciar desde el principio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hace unos días atrás-

-Se podía apreciar el mismo pelinegro que estaba tratando de ocultarse entre las sabanas de forma muy perezosa como si fuera un fantasma que estuviera tratando de ocultarse del sol, en ese momento solamente estaba en una especie de Paisaje tranquilo, y relajante del cual no quería que nadie interrumpiera-

-Deeeeeeeeeeeeeespieeeeeeeeeeeeertaaaaaaa Vagooooooooooo –Decía una voz gruesa mientras de repente algo parecía querer darle una fuerte patada al pelinegro que solamente pudo gritar-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –En eso se oyó el sonido de una golpe y alguien derribado, en ese momento el pelinegro tenía el destello azul en sus ojos mientras se había levantando de repente quedando de pie en la cama mientras al frente de él estaba un piel oscura de cabellos blancos, ojos azules , aunque se notaba como un ligero tono…eléctrico en su cabello-

-Que padre en todas sus cualidades mentales ataca a su hijo cuando está dormido eh? –Grito furioso el pelinegro mientras apretaba su puño con tal fuerza que temblaba un poco mientras unas venas estaban hinchadas en su frente por culpa del enojo-

-Ese chico de 17 a 18 años , su nombre era Kruz Astield-

-El padre que quiere que su hijo deje de ser un vago despreocupado y empiece a trabajar de una vez en su maldita vida! Así que levántate! –Decía el hombre levantándose antes de que ellos dos empezaran a pelear , mientras se sujetaban el puño con una mano y el puño del otro con la otra mano quedando frente a frente-

-Ese hombre de aspecto serio y algo gruñón era Zab Astield , El Padre de Kruz , y Uno de los Capitanes de la Policía más respetados , reconocido por miles de casos resueltos por aquel intelecto y serenidad ante criminales-

-Ya te dije que ayer me despidieron! Hoy voy a buscar un nuevo empleo! –Dijo Kruz enojado quedando frente a frente contra su padre-

-Siempre es la misma excusa maldito vago , más te vale que tengas un trabajo estable donde tengas tu casa pronto para que dejes que tu viejo deje de preocuparse! –Decía Zab-

-Preocuparte, si hace pocos parecías querer matarme desgraciado! –Gritaba Kruz-

-Pues respeta a tu padre , desgraciado de los desgraciados! –Decía Zab devolviéndole el insulto , mientras en el piso de abajo se podía apreciar a una mujer hermosa de cabellos morados y ojos de igual color que no simulaba más de 20 años, curiosamente vestida como una hechicera , suspirando ante una de las peleas matutinas que tenían su marido y su Esposo-

-Ella era Marie Astield , Una Científica cuyo laboratorio estaba en el sótano de esa casa, donde con un toque de su distinguida locura, siendo conocida como una científica casi loca , llegando a generar contribuir con múltiples empresas nacionales e internacionales , llegando a ser tan reconocida como su padre-

-Ellos dos continuando con sus dos peleas –decía con una sonrisa resignada- Ah Henrietta-chan , podrías ir a hacer bajar a Zab-kun y Kruz-chan , que están listo el desayuno –Decía Marie con una sonrisa , a una chica con apariencia de entre 12 a 14 años , siendo aún algo pequeña , era hermosa de cabello rojizos sujetada por una coleta-

-Henrietta, de 12 años , hermana menor de Kruz , llegando a ser una celebridad en su escuela , llegando a ser la 1 entre las notas de su escuela , siendo muy sobreprotegida por Kruz antes de su escuela , por lo cual la llamaron "La Domadora del Demonio" , ya que era la única que podía hacer parar a Kruz solamente diciéndoselo , llegando a tenerle gran aprecio , aunque era adoptiva-

-Vale , Oka-san –Hablo en un tono extrañamente formal y sereno , a pesar de que sonó algo frio se notó que tenía cariño en sus palabras mientras subió los escalones hasta el pasillo del segundo piso , donde había un gran sala con las habitaciones de cada con dos cuartos aun sobrantes estaban , cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano-

-Vio cómo su hermano estaba en el suelo , siendo mantenido por una llave de su padre , jalando una pierna hasta el espalda haciendo que le doliera más ya que estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo mientras Zab estaba sentando encima de la espalda de su hijo-

-Otou-san , Aniki , bajen a desayunar Oka-san Preparo el desayuno –En ese momento tanto Zab como Kruz quedaron con una mirada de shock al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- Yo ya me hice mi comida y ya desayune antes de que ustedes se levantaran -Se adelantó Henrietta-

-Etto….Mi pequeña , quisieras decirle a Oka-san que tuve que ir al trabajo rápidamente por una emergencia –decía Zab con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro , mientras Kruz asintió rápidamente-

-Y También que me aceptaron ayer en un trabajo así que…-Decía Kruz más nervioso que su madre-

-Eso no funcionara, Oka-san estaba vigilando tus llamadas Otou-san y no hay ninguna emergencia por el momento , y Aniki , ella sabe que te despidieron ayer y por ende estas buscando trabajo hoy –decía Henrietta- Mejor bajen antes de que ella los baje

-Querido~ ~ Kruz-chan , es hora de desayunar –decía en un tono extrañamente tétrico haciendo que ambos hombres estuvieran más pálidos por los nervios y por el miedo , antes de que en menos de lo que se dieron cuenta estaban en la mesa del comedor mientras la alegre Marie estaba sonriendo felizmente sirviéndoles una "Sopa" pero más parecía una sustancia desconocida que no se podía llamar comida en cierta manera , cuando vieron la sonrisa alegre de la mujer no podían evitar tragar saliva y empezar a comer, en un inicio cuando lo probaron sonrieron alegremente-

-Esta delicioso Oka-san! –Decía Kruz mientras sonreía ampliamente mientras Zab también hacia lo mismo que su hijo-

-Si cariño te luciste mucho Marie –decía el mayor mientras Marie no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad-

-Me alegra que le gustaran mi comida de hoy , Jejeje me lucí saben? –Ahí se acerca a Kruz- Por favor no hagas que te despidan hoy –decía besándole la frente- No causes tanta peleas con delincuentes querido –decía Marie sonriente acercándose a su marido y dándole un beso en los labios antes de que se fuera a la puerta del Sótano- estaré en mi laboratorio , si quieren algo mas –dijo la mujer entrar al Sótano y cuando oyeron las pisadas de los escalones lejanos , entonces literalmente ambos tiraron sus caras contra la mesa-

-Creo que sentí el infierno….no…al menos el infierno sabría algo con más sabor que esta cosa –decía Kruz con una cara pálida , mientras Zab estaba tratando de no regresar lo que había acabado de comer-

-Puede que Marie sea la chica más hermosa del mundo , pero incluso el diablo tiene más contemplación cuando hace una comida infernal –decía Zab totalmente pálido mientras ambos de una rápida maniobra como si estuvieran ambos en una misión secreta tiraban la sopa a la basura , colocándole un candando al cesto de la basura , y cuando el pelinegro lanzo tan lejos como fue posible el cesto con su fuerza entonces miro a Zab que en ese momento una leve chispa paso por frente suyo y de repente saliera de el un rayo eléctrico con tal fuerza que hizo destruir todo ese cesto con material peligroso- Supongo que iré a comer en el camino a mi trabajo , por cierto más te vale que consigas un trabajo o te echare a patadas la casa para que seas responsable

-Lo se lo sé , que te vaya bien viejo –Dijo Kruz mientras Zab solamente chasquea la lengua haciendo un sonido un poco irritado antes de él se fuera en un auto aunque no era de la policía le servía para toda clase de persecuciones por lo reforzado que estaba el material de aquel auto, mientras en ese momento Kruz se mantuvo viendo un periódico de trabajos cercanos-

-Veamos…..-El acerco en ese momento a un teléfono empezando a marcar números-

-Kruz no era el tipo de persona que tenía suerte en ninguno de sus empleos siempre, cuando obtenía un empleo casi siempre terminaba en un enredo que terminaba en su despido o renuncia simplemente por orgullo por causar tantos problemas-

-Hasta que en una llamada-

-Eh?...Un Trabajo de repartidor…-Ahí se levantó de su silla al emocionarse por conseguir el empleo- En serio? Puedo comenzar hoy?...Gracias no se arrepentirá! –Dijo Kruz con una sonrisa suspirando tranquilo , solamente esperaba que este empleo si le saliera bien , su suerte como trabajador no terminara causándole otro despido a su lista-

-Ahí tiro el periódico alegre, hasta que el viento hizo casualmente una de las partes de la hoja de el periódico quedo en su rostro y cuando se lo quito noto un anuncio de un concurso de un por una casa nueva, según parecía que era una Mansión-

-Solamente por ese momento al ver que no había nadie , recorto aquel pedazo de papel dando sus datos y lo metió en una carta hasta que una voz le hizo sorprenderse-

-No deberías perder tu tiempo en eso –Cuando Kruz mira hacia atrás nota la mirada fija de su Hermana Henrietta- Papa te va a regañar si solamente estás jugando con esa clase de cosas para ganar una casa , él quiere que te esfuerces por tu propia cuenta , desde que le dijiste que no querías ser policía , él ha sido más duro contigo ya que quiere que estés bien

-Lo sé , pero tal vez mi suerte en los empleos sea un intercambio equivalente entre mi suerte en los concursos vale la pena intentar no lo crees? –Después salió a la casa, cuando llegaron a la mesa, ya se había arreglado con una vestimenta sencilla siendo una camiseta negra con detalles en llamas y unos pantalones azules, coloco la carta dentro de su buzón- Bueno ya tengo que irme a mi trabajo , quieres que te lleve? –Pregunto curioso a la pelirroja, que asintió con la cabeza-

-Llegaron al Garaje de la casa donde estaba una moto negra totalmente reluciente casi nueva, ese era un regalo por parte de su padre cuando cumplió los 18 y se había graduado , era una buena forma en que él se quedara callado un tiempo, Kruz se montó en su moto dando una seña para que Henrietta se montara detrás de él , ella se sentó rápidamente y se abrazó fuerte a él , Kruz simplemente arranco la moto y acelero a la calle rápidamente, haciendo que una `parvada de Pidgey-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras Nuestro Protagonista esta con su hermana en un camino un poco largo a la escuela de ella , entonces explicare muy bien el mundo en que ellos habitan , hace miles de años hubo un suceso que sacudió el mundo llamado "El Gran Cataclismo" cuyo momento había creado una mutación en todos los seres vivos del mundo , siendo primeramente en un laboratorio luego en un país hasta que se extendió por todo el mundo, eliminando la humanidad en aquel antiguo tiempo como se refieren-

-Los Animales ahora eran reemplazados por múltiples seres que se les denominaba "Pocket Monter" al poder ser atrapados por un instrumento de tecnología esfero , ahí fueron llamados por el resto de los habitantes como "Pokemon" por una frase de los niños denominándose "Pokebola" aquel instrumento, pero no solo los Animales habían cambiado-

-Los propios humanos que habitaron el planeta , tras ese incidente , mutaron en un principio lento hasta por completo , llegando a tener un gen igual al de los Pokemon , hasta que poco a poco la humanidad fue reemplazada por híbridos que tenían no solamente habilidades, si no el propio ADN mezclado entre los Pokemon, llegando a ser llamado "Pokegen" llegando a reemplazar a la humanidad-

-Esto llevo a un cambio entero en lo que se refiere al trabajo , el estudio , y en toda la forma de vida, pero poco a poco la humanidad siguió cambiando llegando a ser todo incluso aún mejor , aunque poco a poco continuaran avanzando , la humanidad y toda la tierra que fue antes , se volvió no más que un olvidado recuerdo de historia antigua-

-Existen quienes tienen un ADN Pokemon tan fuerte , que muestran altos rasgos del tipo de gen que tienen hay otros que han podido controlarlo de forma en que pueden tener una aspecto "humano" y otro aspecto demostrando sus genes como Pokemon , Llamados "Pokegen" –

-Nuevos Deportes, Nuevos trabajos , nueva tecnología , una nueva vida fue el nuevo capítulo de los llamados "Hen" o comúnmente llamados "Aquellos que nacieron en la mutación" siendo llamados regularmente como híbridos o como de otra forma que se volvió lo más regular en aquellos seres-

-Ese suceso no paso en aquel tiempo , donde se le llamaba "El Nuevo Renacimiento" , siendo varios Siglos que eso paso llegando a ser un suceso olvidado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando en ese momento el pelinegro freno la Motocicleta quedando en frente del Portón de una gran escuela , su simple tamaño de frente daba señal de que era de lujo , a pesar de ser una escuela bastante completa con toda clase de materias tanto principales como opcionales, era una academia realizada para todos aquellos , con altos y bajos recursos , tratando de aumentar el nivel de educación y entrenamiento en las habilidades individuales de todos los Hen-

-Bien ya llegamos Henrietta –Decía Kruz con un tono despreocupado- Vaya este lugar no ha cambiado nada, y eso que no he venido en mucho tiempo , Papa te ha traído desde que me gradué de aquí

-Por todos los problemas que causaste ese día , no ha querido que tú me llevaras como antes –Dijo en su clásico tono elegante Henrietta antes de soltar a su hermano y bajar de la moto antes de sacudirse un poco para quitarse la suciedad, claramente ese gesto le hacía tener gracia a Kruz , ya que ella a pesar de que actuara elegante , no era nada de eso , el la conocía mejor que nadie-

-Vamos no me juzgues tanto , además tú fuiste una de las que me animo con más intensidad en aquella pelea –decía Kruz bromista mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza se formó en las mejillas de Henrietta-

-Baka-Aniki –Dijo Henrietta antes de caminar hacia la escuela cuando Kruz iba a irse entonces ella dijo en un tono suficientemente alto como para que Kruz lograra escuchar- Aunque Otou-san te regañe….me entristecería si tú te fueras de la casa…-Fue lo que dijo , esas palabras de una chica tan fría como era ella , eran un toque de ternura-

-Si es triste, pero si consigo casa cerca entonces los visitare muy a menudo , bueno entonces yo me retiro o si no me despedirán –Dijo Kruz a pesar de su actitud despreocupada , él quería mucho a su hermana , antes de acelerar la moto desapareciendo del portón de aquella escuela con Henrietta mirando fijamente por donde se fue su hermano por un momento antes de volver a decir-

-Baka-Aniki….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El Servicio de entregas de Pidgeot nunca ha tenido ninguna clase de retraso ya sea por un minuto o por día , cuando llega el paquete debemos entregarlo tan rápido como sea posible oíste!? –Grito el Jefe que era un hombre que tenía cara de mafioso , mientras su cabello era de entre rubio y con mechones rojizos-

-Kruz no pudo evitar estar indiferente , de todos los trabajos del mundo , tuvo que tocarle con un loco gritón como Jefe, ya había pasado múltiples casos que lo despidieron por esa clase de jefes, si no estuviera realmente desesperado por un trabajo hubiera lanzando su jefe en el primer grito-

-Si Jefe –Decía en un tono despreocupado-

-DILO MAS FUERTE! –Decía el hombre gritando más escandalosamente-

-Hai…-Hablo Kruz un poco más fuerte-

-TE HE DICHO MAS ALTO QUE NO OIGO!

-HAI! –Grito Kruz mientras en ese momento sonrió el hombre-

-Bien ahora si te oyes bien , como eres nuevos tu apenas eres un Pidgey , aquellos que son Pidgey solamente pueden hacer entregar cortas en la misma ciudad por ello todos ustedes deben empezar a ganar experiencia para ser pronto Pidgeotto –Dijo El Hombre con fuego en los ojos, lo cual causo más nerviosismo a Kruz-

-"Que clase de loco me ha contratado?" –Pensó Kruz con un leve tic en el ojo-

-Vale ahí están todos tus paquetes –decía señalando una gran montaña de Paquetes- tienes que llevar todas esos paquetes en sus direcciones correspondientes , y si cometes un error o te retrasas por un momento no entregando alguna a tiempo entonces serás….despedido! -Grito el Jefe mientras Kruz se estaba preguntando si tenía que gritar todo lo que le daba importancia , el entendía-

-Pero son demasiados! –Decía Kruz quejándose- Como quieres que yo entregue todo esto solo! –Decía Kruz pero en eso el jefe con una mirada oscura dijo-

-Las excusas son para los débiles! Tienes hasta la 6:00 de la tarde , cada casa está cerca de aquí , tendrás que hacer varios viajes pero si logras comprometerte con tu trabajo….entonces vas a lograrlo! –Grito el jefe , lo cual eso de cierta forma animo a Kruz , era una prueba , aunque no era del todo difícil con su moto podría llevarlas todas- y recuerda, un segundo tarde…y despido!

-Ya entendí –Murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados por indiferencia , tomando un paquete e iba hacia su moto pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro-

-Un minuto más tarde-

-Que quieres que vaya en eso! –Grito Kruz quejándose- Es una Motoneta antigua , incluso los tornillos de mi moto son más actualizados que esa cosa! Y puedo ir , entregando eso más rápido que en esta cosa!

-Primero , es la compañía que los propios objetos del trabajador, hemos sido reconocidos por ello , por eso seguimos siendo así , si no te gusta la puerta está abierta para ti! –Grito el Jefe, empieza a hartar aquel jefe gritón a Kruz-

-"No arruines otro trabajo no arruines otro trabajo" –Se murmuro mentalmente- Esta bien usare esa cosa….

-Tan pronto como le dieron las llaves entonces el tardo unos minutos en encender la motoneta y cargar unos paquetes mientras salía de la tienda a un ritmo común que mientras refunfuñaba tratando de no mostrarse enojado-

-Pero claramente lo estaba , solamente esperaba poder resistir ese día , al menos si tuviera algo de dinero en el bolsillo , podría estar un día sin los gritos de su padre, sin la comida de su madre, y sin los regaños de Henrietta, en ese momento solamente pensó en aquel concurso donde iba a ir a poder vivir en aquella casa gratis-

-Es imposible…no con mi suerte –decía Kruz resignado, si su suerte era una de las peores en todo el mundo mientras continuaba acelerando en aquella motoneta vieja y oxidada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Algunas odiaba esa clase de trabajos constantemente había tenido que huir , ya que por un momento paso por el jardín de un loco que estaba disparándole lanzallamas , hasta el punto en que en otra calle lo emboscaron varios niños con piedras , casi había sido toda una guerra entregar varios paquetes que eran Frágiles y ni siquiera sabe cómo pudo haberlo hecho y salir vivo además de eso-

-Al menos solamente me queda estos paquetes…y estoy con tiempo de sobra –Hablo para sí mismo Kruz suspirando mirando unas pocas caja que estaba en su motoneta- aunque para ser un vejestorio , con el logo de la compañía de ese gritón , es muy útil…..algunas veces quisiera que mi suerte cambiara…-Murmuro Kruz quejoso mirando hacia el cielo , recostándose un poco en aquella banca- Al menos puedo descansar un momento después de todo esa locura en aquella calle

-Había pasado por una calle que literalmente una gran ola lo barrio hacia el inicio de la calle dejándolo en el suelo con la motoneta justo encima de el-

-Un momento cerro los ojos esperando disfrutar de esa calma-

-Desgraciado estas descansando en vez de estar trabajando! –Dijo una voz parecida a la Zab haciendo que Kruz abriera uno de sus ojos con cierta pereza-

-Por poco me engañas pero se nota que es tu voz , Kay –decía el pelinegro ahí se ve a un chico de cabellos negros aunque con tono verdoso , ojos rojos , parecía de la misma edad de Kruz , llevando un chaleco del color negro con el borde del cuello , con detalles parecidos a unas llamas , el color de su camisa era roja y el de sus pantalones eran azules , Kay era uno de los amigos de Kruz en su tiempo en secundaria, a diferencia de Kruz , el tenia éxito en su trabajo con la policía-

-Ya no es tan divertido si no te puedo engañar –Dijo Kay con un poco de resignación- Al menos no son tan terribles como trabajar con tu padre, él es un pesado en ocasiones

-Dímelo a mi soy su hijo , pero por lo que me ha dicho mi padre, te ha ido bastante bien en el trabajo como policía , y tú que ibas a decir que era el trabajo más fastidioso del mundo –Dijo Kruz sentándose –

-Al menos me va con más suerte que tú , pareciera como si hubiera atropellado un auto –Dijo Kay bromista aunque Kruz agrego con su clásico tono de seriedad-

-Fue un camión junto con un grupo de niños que me lanzaron toda clase de rocas y piedras por broma , casi siento que moría en un parde ocasiones –decía Kruz con un tono un poco exagerado- Por lo que veo tu suerte ha ido para bien a diferencia de la mía

-Hay veces en que la suerte cambia de repente , estoy seguro que eso te pasara a ti –Dijo Kay antes de señalar un tienda de croquetas- Para subir el ánimo por los viejos tiempos , te invito?

-No , gracias –Ahí se puso de pie antes de subirse a su motoneta- Tengo que terminar estas entregas antes de que me despidan , y tenga más gritos de mi jefe

-Vaya, el gran Kruz Astield , con miedo de una persona , nunca creí verlo en mi vida –decía Kay casi riendo-

-Lo digo porque no quiero terminar mandando de una patada a mi jefe de nuevo como paso en mi anterior trabajo –Hablo Kruz antes de encender la motoneta- Fue bueno verte –Ahí salía a una velocidad regular alejándose de aquel lugar-

-Kruz no tenía ninguna suerte en lo que se refiere a casi ninguna trabajo , constantemente resultaba en una especie de enredo-

-Como en un restaurant que termino sacando a patadas a un cliente que lo enojo , o en dudo ocasión otro cliente , que termino más herido cuando trato de ver a Henrietta con unos ojos pervertidos , lo cual genero su despido-

-En otro que se trataba de negocios donde su jefe , era un mafioso que casi termina envuelto en uno de sus trabajos ilegales por suerte gracias a Zab lograron arrestar al mafioso , pero genero otro trabajo fallido-

-Uno que una cadena de restaurantes familiares, cuyo un cliente engreído hizo que casi tirara la cara de ese cliente en la freidora si no fuera detenido por sus compañeros-

-Otros como niñero tanto de niños como de animales, en este caso , él fue que renuncio por su propio bien físico , los niños "Hen" cuando se analiza el Gen que tienen lo presentan totalmente descuidado y los pokemones , no era precisamente la persona más querida por los animales, por esos trabajos termino electrocutado , cortado , quemado , chamuscado , cocinado , casi comido, mordido , golpeado tanto como un saco de boxeo , lanzando lejos , hasta peleo con múltiples pokemones tipo pelea , donde termino en empate o victoria pero dejando noqueado al Pokemon , el dueño de este término casi tratando de matar a Kruz-

-Y Así sigue la lista, despidos desde su temperamento hasta un suceso inexplicable que ni el mismo pudo prever , el en una ocasión trato de ser tutor de una de las hermanas de una amiga de Henrietta, lo cual no termino del todo bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto va ahí al igual que esto , solamente debes fijarte bien en el párrafo –decía Kruz con un libro en una mano y señalando un detalle a una niña pequeña con cabellos naranjas como las llamas con una cola de caballo-

-En verdad eres buena enseñando , ya veo porque te sugirió Nee-chan –decía aquella niña a la amiga de Henrietta, cuando se oyó la puerta con las voces de entre Henrietta y su amiga , entonces la niña alegremente iba a ir pero se resbala por un mal paso- Itte itte….

-Eso te pasa por no ver donde estas caminando –decía Kruz iba a ayudarla cuando le da la mano el también resbala con uno de los peluches de la pequeña niña , cuando abrieron la puerta , entonces se pudo ver como Kruz estaba encima de la niña en una pose bastante….sugerente-

-Por un momento hubo silencio entre Henrietta y su amiga , cuando vieron a Kruz sobre la pequeña niña , sin intenciones malas pero…ante la situación-

-Henrietta….llama a la policía…-Dijo la amiga de Henrietta en un principio su cabello era castaño , pero de repente se encendió en llamas mientras en las llamas de su frente se había formado un cuerno afilado, había entrado en su "Modo de Combate" – No por tu Cerdo-Hermano…si no por lo que estoy a punto de hacerle por ir por mi preciada hermanita….-Decía la chica con el gen de Rapidash mientras Kruz solamente sonreía cada vez más nervioso-

-Espera…esto es un mal….-Pero fue callado como energía estaba reuniéndose en el cuerno de la chica- Henrietta ayúdame! –Pero Henrietta solamente miro con cierta frialdad a su hermano-

-Sabía que eras un pervertido….pero…no sabía que eras un lolicon….Aniki –Decía Henrietta , Kruz iba a decir algo pero en eso la chica del cabello de fuego grito-

-**Hiperrayo! **–Hay un rayo fue directo a Kruz mandándolo a volar de aquella casa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Desde ese día , su reputación se fue al carajo , llegando a ser el fin de su carrera como tutor en varias ocasiones llamado "Lolicon" eso fue incluso después de las aclaraciones y que ya supieran que no era un lolicon , y un día en la cárcel por creer por un malentendido de su hermana hacia sus padres-

-Y ese fue uno de los muchas cosas que le pasaban por mala suerte del destino, parecía que su suerte para conseguir un trabajo normal o regular era muy mala llegando a ser arrestado en muchas ocasiones-

-Aquí tiene por favor firme –decía Kruz dándole una papel colocando en una tabla y un bolígrafo a una de sus últimas entregas, cuando firmo el rápidamente se retiró rápidamente- Ya termine!

-Por fin parecía que su suerte iba a cambiar , ya que no había pasado mucho como para hacerlo renunciar o que terminaran despidiéndolo-

-Cuando acelero en la motoneta rápidamente por una calle, aún era claro en el día empezando a atardecer-

-Cuando iba a mitad del camino por un puente , entonces pudo oír un grito de una chica cuando giro su mirada hacia uno de los lados del puente pudo apreciar como tres personas la estaban acorralando los tres con sonrisas malévolas, pero al frente de ellos tratando de proteger a la chica era…Kay!? Pero el lucia claramente herido-

-Vaya vaya…no ha resistido nada no es más que un debilucho –decía uno de los que parecía claramente el líder , los tres parecían tener múltiples cierres en distintos lugares de su ropa , y más claramente en su boca , parecía muñecos en cierta forma grises con ojos rojos y cierres dorados incluyendo en la boca, excepto uno que parecía ser más humano que el resto y más aterrador- Supongo que ahora es hora de acabar contigo…-Decía el líder mientras los otros dos claramente apareció un brillo negro en sus ojos apunto de ejecutar un ataque cuando-

-En eso Kruz llega en su motoneta acelerando tanto como puede chocando con su rueda frontal en la cabeza de uno de los chicos , mientras acelera contra el otro , aunque este lo logra detener , no evita que el pelinegro le dé una fuerte patada en la cara dejándolo tirándolo contra el suelo , antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie o siquiera arrodillarse le pisa la cabeza azotando su cara contra el suelo-

-Es verdad….los que tienen el gen de los Banette , son tan basura como lo fue el origen de esos Pokemon según su leyenda –Dijo Kruz-

-Con solo ver tus ojos y esa fuerza tan abrumadora eres pudo notar que eres un Darkrai, ninguno de otra especie puede generar esa intimidación oscura que solo puede generar un Darkrai…pero eso quiere decir que además de esa fuerza….no eres más que escoria! –Decía lanzando una esfera de energía negra contra Kruz que solo acelero su motoneta- **Fuego Fatuo!** –Lanzo varias llamas de color azul contra el pelinegro que solo acelero contra él , el Banette líder solamente esquivo el arrodillamiento pero nota que Kruz no estaba conduciendo, pero antes de que pudiera responder , Kruz se había lanzado caído encima de el-

-Ese truco me sigue funcionando! Ja! –Dijo Kruz con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro , pero ahí vio como en cámara lenta, la motoneta por acelerar tanto , simplemente cayo de otro pequeño puente y cayo a aquel rio por debajo del puente - Demonios! –Ahí suelta saliendo corriendo para tratar de jalar la motoneta logrando a detenerla de ser llevada a media corriente-

-Cuando logra subirla poco a poco por los bordes, pensando que estaba a salvo entonces oye con un risa siniestra-

-No deberías distraerte tanto**... Bola de sombra **–En ese momento Kruz logra por el rabillo del ojo que una esfera de energía oscura iba hacia el saltando hacia un lado , pero la motoneta no tuvo la misma suerte quedando contra la esfera de sombras y explotando-

-Kruz al mirar eso , entre las llamas de la motoneta volteo a mirar al Banette que no pudo quedar intimidado por la ira de aquel muchacho-

-Ahora si…me hiciste enojar! –Haciendo sonar sus nudillos , mientras un brillo azul y intenso con toda la ira del mundo-

-Espera…podemos arreglarlo hablando pacíficamente –Decía alarmado el Banette-

-PACIFICO MIS CALZONES! –Ahí se pudo oír el grito irritante de un Banette aterrado y ese fue el día en que ese Banette aprendió a jamás enfurecer al alguien con el Gen de Darkrai-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Decir que Kruz en ese momento no estaba deprimido era decir poco , estaba más que nada triste-

-Aunque el incidente no termino en algo malo , llegando la banda de los Banette apresados , había perdido su trabajo al entregar el desecho que había quedado de la Motoneta, claramente se ganó miles de gritos de aquel Jefe loco que había obtenido de cierta forma eso lo hizo feliz pero también estuvo triste en todo ese momento-

-Algunas veces….odio mi suerte…-Hablo Kruz suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos un poco después de recostarte un poco en aquella banca , pero eso sintió algo frio en su frente-

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí…Aniki –Hablo y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Henrietta en frente suyo, con un helado aun dentro de su paquete sobre la frente de Kruz-

-Kruz toma su helado mientras Henrietta se sentaba a su helado , ella también estaba comiendo el suyo tranquilamente-

-Ya te dijeron? –Pregunto Kruz aunque se oía desanimado esperaba el regaño de su hermana menor-

-Kay le dijo a Otou-san cuando entrego a los Banette , y Otou-san me busco y me dijo lo que le dijeron y yo supuse que conque te despidieron , estarías aquí deprimiéndote, en ocasiones eres muy predecible Aniki –Decía Henrietta a pesar de su tono sereno , claramente se oía como si estuviera analizando todo-

-Vale , si viniste para iniciar, entonces hazlo ahora –Decía Kruz suspirando apunto de comer su helado , pero en ese momento Henrietta le mancha un poco la mejilla con el helado de ella-

-Eso enfriara la cabeza, Otou-san no está enojado , aunque dices que fue por tu suerte, si hubieras ignorado a Kay y a la chica, entonces tu podrías haber ido y haber obtenido el empleo fácilmente –Decía Henrietta con su tono tranquilo-

-De que hablas? Yo jamás abandonaría un amigo en un problema , sin importar cual complicado sea –Decía Kruz ahora regañando a Henrietta mientras se limpiaba su mejilla del helado que lo había manchado-

-Eso es algo que me agrada de Aniki….a pesar de que comúnmente te muestras enojado o malhumorado , eres alguien de buen corazón –Dijo Henrietta- Como cuando cuidaste a ese Growlithe con la pata herida , hasta que sano y hasta el encontraste un hogar, o cuando tuviste te dormiste en un examen por haberte pasado la noche enseñándome algo que no sabía ni entendía , o cada vez que comes la comida de Oka-san y actúas como si te gustara, eso sí es una prueba de ser alguien bueno

-Y que lo digas –Decía Kruz asqueado por recordar el sabor de aquella sopa de esa mañana- Y El punto es?

-Esa es una de las grandes cualidades, que a pesar de que te haya causado problemas…no quisiera que tu cambiaras nunca –decía Henrietta bajando un poco la mirada , Kruz la miro un momento antes de sonreír mientras le daba un mordisco a su paleta de helado , y ponía una mano en la cabeza de Henrietta acariciándola con suavidad-

-Hace tiempo que no me dices un cumplido , siempre te la pasas regañándome todo el rato , Henrietta tu parecieras ser la hermana mayor que yo –decía Kruz sonriendo mientras Henrietta miraba a otro lado con vergüenza-

-Baka-Aniki….-Murmuro como siempre mientras Kruz simplemente termino su helado y lanzaba la paleta de madera a un bote logrando encestarlo a la primera-

-Curiosamente siempre que lo despedían y se deprimía Henrietta llegaba a ese parque donde estaba él y le subía el ánimo , ya fuera por golpes , por insultos en ese caso poco común por halagos , pero siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y el terminaba acariciándole la cabeza, parecía algo de rutina , pero era curiosamente tierno cuando ella se avergonzaba , era la única forma de verla como su hermanita menor porque el resto ella era seria-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kruz estaba suspirando y preparado mientras estaba frente a su Casa con Henrietta, pero cuando entran entonces notan que había dos personas con traje de negociante mientras vio a sus padres extrañamente felices, en su madre no era raro , pero que su padre no le recibiera con una patada , era algo sumamente anormal-

-Tú debes ser Kruz Astield –Dijo uno de los hombres con traje de negociante haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera- Felicidades, eres el orgulloso ganador de una mansión de nuestro concurso especial –Decía ese hombre mientras el otro sonaba una campanita como si fuera la señal de que le darían el premio ya- Así que prepara tus maletas porque el día de mañana temprano vas a ir a vivir en tu propia mansión

-En ese momento Kruz no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla mientras toda su familia estaba haciendo una reacción diferente-

-No puedo creer que Kruz se vaya a vivir en su casa , mi bebe , mi bebe viviendo solo, estará bien comerá bien , debería ir allá a cocinarle –Kruz rogo que su madre no fuera o si no en verdad iba a morir de hambre o por intoxicación-

-No debes ir , este es un reto de hombres! Debe aprender lo que es la responsabilidad , por si solo….no debes llorar por….nuestro pequeño cadete…no debes llorar Marie, es algo que todo hombre debe hacer, te lo he dicho que no llores! –Ahí el único que estaba llorando era Zab de orgullo por su hijo mientras trataba de mantener la calma como fuera posible , Kruz quedo más perturbado al ver la primera vez a su padre llorar-

-Aniki….se va? –Pregunto con una voz sonaba alterada de cierta forma como si le hubieran dado una noticia que la perturbara eso extraño por completo a Kruz pero a la pelirroja solamente decidió caminar en dirección a su cuarto dejando extrañados a todo el mundo , mientras el caos y las felicitaciones siguieron por todo ese tiempo , hasta la noche donde Kruz debió empezar a empacar sus cosas, ya que el día siguiente iba a mudarse-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llego la noche , Kruz había logrado empacar toda su ropa , y varias de sus pertenencias en maletas , su moto sería enviada poco tiempo después , en el caso de los muebles y objetos de las habitación , según aquello representantes del concurso había en aquel que iba a ser su nuevo hogar, sin duda no sabía si era una especie de sueño o extraña ilusión por quedarse inconsciente en algún momento de su empleo-

-Quien lo diría…tal vez mi suerte este cambiando , será mejor que me ponga a descansar –Decía Kruz antes de cerrar los ojos mientras se recostaba en aquella cama, hasta que oyó el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta- Pase

-Abre uno de sus ojos mirando que estaba ahí Henrietta-

-Que sucede Henrietta? –Pregunto Kruz sentándose en su cama algo adormilado , Henrietta mira a otro lado-

-Aniki…tuve una pesadilla…hoy, puedo dormir contigo? –Pregunto Henrietta aunque se notaba un poco la vergüenza en su rostro, Kruz solamente quedo sorprendido ante la petición pero simplemente se hizo a un lado de la cama-

-Henrietta solo se acostó a su lado , su pijama era simple y algo infantil con detalles de luna , aunque habían uno que otro detalle de oso-

-Aun sigues usando esa cosa? Jejeje aún se nota que eres una niña –Bromeo Kruz-

-Lo uso porque me gusta, y además de ser bonito es algo muy especial para mí –Se sentaba en la cama al lado de Kruz- Aniki….en verdad planeas mudarte?...bueno…no vas a extrañar a nadie, vas a viajar a otra ciudad

-Bueno sé que será al principio difícil , pero bueno ya me las arreglare , no es tan terrible como la secundaria , que siempre terminaba en un lio que si no fuera por el viejo me hubiera expulsado más de una vez –dijo Kruz- También recuerdo un poco sobre como eras de niña , que eras toda una llorona, tenía que protegerte cada rato

-Baka Aniki….era porque por tu reputación que me molestaban –Decía Henrietta aun con su mirada serena-

-Jejeje creciste más rápido de lo que me di cuenta y ya no necesitaba defender , te volviste alguien realmente fuerte –Decía Kruz cerrando los ojos, mientras Henrietta se mantuvo al lado de su hermano , pero en ese momento parecía borrarse de la mente de Kruz al caer en los sueños , parecía que de repente estaba sintiendo mucho sueño y antes de parpadear todo quedo en negro nuevamente, no sin antes oír de Henrietta-

-Aniki…yo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kruz recupero la conciencia de forma repentina y cuando miro la mañana era una media hora antes de las 8:00 , a la hora que lo iban a buscar para llevarlo a su nueva casa , pero él ni recordó el momento en que se había quedado dormido y parecía como si hubiera dado amnesia temporal , tal vez se sintió muy cansando por los sucesos de Ayer-

-Bueno será mejor que me arregle…..-Después de toda clase de confusiones en la mañana , y arreglarse para bajar a la sala , ya los encargados de aquel concurso extraño , habían llegado para buscarlo-

-Mi bebe….me prepare muy temprano para hacerte este obento para el almuerzo de hoy , espero que estés bien –Decía Marie al borde de las lágrimas mientras Zab simplemente estaba desviando la mirada para que no se notara que estaba llorando pero de orgullo , era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaba llorando-

-Hazte responsable de tus actos hijo mío, no te metas en problemas porque esta vez no creo poder sacarte de la cárcel cada rato –No sabía Kruz si responder a un gracias , o un muérete hacia su padre por todas las veces que fue el que lo metió a su cárcel por ser solamente un vago en ocasiones , siendo el exagerado-

-Por cierto y Henrietta? –Pregunto Kruz , él estaba seguro que ella había ido a dormir con él porque había tenido una pesadilla pero cuando despertó ella no estaba-

-Curiosamente se fue más temprano de lo usual , según ella tenía una práctica importante que no podía dejar para el otro día , y nos despidiéramos en su lugar , diciendo que esperaba que no te metieras en problemas –decía Zab tranquilamente mientras sonríe- Incluso mi pequeña hija se preocupa por ti hijo mío , por lo cual no manches la esperanza que tenemos en ti , más de lo que ya esta

-Ahí Kruz no pudo evitarlo y le dio una fuerte patada que metió dentro de la casa a su padre, antes de ser jalado de la oreja por su madre-

-Kruz que te he dicho sobre patear a tu padre? –Decía Marie regañándolo-

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento!

-Después de esa curiosa despedida , tanto el cómo los encargados se metieron en el auto y fueron en dirección al hogar del premio que había obtenido , la Mansión Aokigahara….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Volvemos a nuestro tiempo actual…-

-Se ven varios Gastly , volando aterrados de la Mansión, la razón era por ese pelinegro de ojos azul zafiro brillante que los estaba sacando literalmente a patadas de la mansión-

-No me importan si son fantasmas o no! Esta es mi casa , así que salgan en este momento! –Decía Kruz enojado mientras suspiraba mirando adentro de la mansión- Ya veo con que mis sentidos no estaban mal , parece que por eso es que ellos querían deshacerse de sus manos tan rápido de la mansión…bueno…una mansión gratis es una mansión gratis , con fantasmas o sin ellos…..pero supongo que estaría mejor sin ellos , bueno iré a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena….la comida que me dio Oka-san , sirve mejor para espantar a esos fantasmas que como comida , incluso como adhesivo-

-Kruz simplemente había quedado toda esas 3 horas desempacando y encontrándose con los "Fantasmas" de Aquella Mansión "Embrujada" Al tener los genes de Darkrai su percepción antes Hen y Pokemones tipo fantasma era superior , por lo cual pudo suponer fácilmente que eran ellos , para otros tipos de Pokemon ninguno podría saber con claridad si eran fantasmas o simplemente pokemones , y seguramente por eso se asustaron-

-De hecho….había un rumor que el anterior dueño de una mansión llamada "Aokigahara" fue embrujado de tal forma en que si no continuaba construyendo esa mansión , entonces los pokemones lo encontrarían y lo devorarían , por esa maldición fue la creación de esa mansión gigantesca y que en los últimos años la cantidad de fantasmas había generado pérdidas a aquellos dueños legales de la mansión lo cual llevaba a una sola conclusión en la mente de Kruz-

-"Me han visto la cara de idiota, Queriendo que yo me quede con eso para que el desafortunado sea yo, bueno…mientras sean pokemones o fantasma puedo encargarme de ello" -´Pensó tranquilamente Kruz , antes de ir por un sendero hasta llegar hasta la entrada de aquella ciudad, no quedaba lejos de la Mansión pero si un poco apartada-

-La mansión era grande y en ocasiones confusa , pero era bastante acogedora si no estuvieran todos esos Pokemon fantasma queriendo asustar a todo aquel que entrase en esa mansión , en otras palabras-

-"Me saque la lotería!" –Pensó Kruz feliz antes de llegar a uno de los supermercados cercanos a la mansión-

-Cuando entro entonces noto las repentinas miradas de las clientes sobre él, eso lo puso nervioso antes de saludar con la mano un poco más nervioso ante la atención-

-Vale gente , no lo miren con esos ojos , no es un fenómeno al menos –decía un hombre de mediana edad , curiosamente de cabello blanco con un mechón rojizo parecido a un rayo en su cabello , se notaban unas curiosas orejas puntiagudas- Soy Kazuo , el encargado de esta tienda , tú debes ser la nueva víctima de la Mansión Aokigahara no?

-Victima? -Pregunto Kruz-

-Otou-san! Deja de molestarlo! –Decía una chica en uno de los mostradores con cabello blanco al igual que su padre, pero en vez de tener un detalle rojo como un rayo tenía toda una parte del cabello roja-

-Vamos vamos solamente le daba una buena bienvenida a nuestro nuevo amigo –Decía Kazuo sonriente- Te digo que si quieres cualquier cosa de mi tienda , eres bienvenido , simplemente bromeaba ya que todos los que han tratado de darle esa casa han huido un parde días después , tal vez los espíritus sean piadosos contigo –decía el hombre tratando de asustar a Kruz-

-Ah se refieren a lo que parecía el fantasma de la Mansión…pues los saque a patadas, no eran tan fuertes del todo –decía Kruz lo cual genero un poco de risa para su molestia-

-Después de comprar algunos ingredientes y uno que otro detalle o dulce para el mismo , salió del mercado , un poco extrañado por aquel recibimiento parecía que no era el primero en venir y decir eso , pero él estaba seguro que podría haber otro tipos de pokemones y porque no? Espíritus dentro de esa mansión , pero los echaría cuando los viera-

-Pero en ese momento alguien choco con él y parecía moverse ágilmente a punto de irse a un lado de él , pero en ese momento Kruz la jala del brazo deteniéndola-

-No sé quién te creas que seas pero…..nadie me roba en el primer día de mudanza! –Grito Kruz girándose a ver quién era el ladrón, o más bien la ladrona-

-Cuando ve que era una niña tanto como para ser un año menor que su hermana , siendo de cabello blanco , con dos colas cayendo a los lados de su rostro , su cabello era largo y canoso con ojos azules con tatuajes parecidos a triángulos verdes debajo de su rostro , vestida de blanco , con una bufanda amarilla y un sombrero amarillo que parecía una parte de una estrella, era una niña que reflejaba ternura y pureza tan solo al mirarla-

-Sin darse cuenta la historia de Kruz y la de esa niña…había comenzado con ese curioso encuentro , ya sea casualidad….o simplemente un giro del destino, por cierto aunque dije que esa niña era pura y tierna-

-Cherrio! –Grito la niña cómicamente antes de darle una fuerte patada a Kruz haciendo que el diera un gran y sonoro quejido de dolor, sonriendo de forma psicópata hacia la peliblanca-

-Desgraciada!

-Si ella era una desgraciada completa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y Asi comienza otra comedia para mi lista de fic , bueno que puedo decir que no explica ya durante el capìtulo

Tambien debo explicarles algo en especifico porque la razón por la cual Kruz nuestro querido protagonista y que seguro van a odiar en el futuro , no puede transformarse como los demás Hen , es que el posee un Gen de un P okemon de Origen , osea de los primeros que aparecieron en este mundo , en otras palabras los legendarios por lo cual además de su habilidad de combatir tipos fantasma o intangibles y su fuerza sobrehumana , no puede hacer mucho mas , a diferencia de otro que tenga el Gen de Arcaine o Infernape que pueden usar incluso ataques como lanzallamas hiperrayo como vieron en el recuerdo de la Rapidash , que ella pudo generar hiperrayo y tambien el Banette que literalmente pudo hacer múltiples ataques

Tambien en este mundo tienen tecnología de nuestro mundo como la del Mundo Pokemon, por lo cual si existen las armas de fuego pero a decir verdad , contra seres que pueden ser mas rapidos que el sonido , no creo que sean del todo útiles por lo cual son solo para los que desarrollan un Gen Legendario o un Gen muy débil, tambien hay otros que simplemente no pueden dejar de tener un aspecto que demuestre su Gen , por lo cual espero explicar esta parte correctamente para que no haya confusiones

Es como si los Humanos se pudieran transformar a una forma de "Batalla" que represente al pokemon que tienen en su sangre, excepto casos que literalmente están transformados en cada momento como son los Zangoose que aparecieron aquí que eran Kazuo y su Hija que tienen los detalles al descubierto de sus orejas

Tambien acerca de la Mansion , la idea era originalmente de Makoto Ayame , mi querido amigo , y como dije al inicio del fic , este fic esta bajo el resguardo de la sección de la Clase -13 del Grupo** Makane Kurokabano** , osea bajo mi mando pero con la clara ayuda de la locura marca Ayame

Bueno tambien debo darle el crédito a Mikau , ya tu fuiste la primera inspiración para la creación de este fic , y por eso tambien debo agradecértelo

Bueno dejando las exageraciones , pues digan que opinan de esto , amenazas de muerte , Etc. Etc.

Bueno eso es todo, **Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Bueno se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todo el imperio lolicon , larga vida a un imperio del mal por lolis! –Decia ahí noto que no pasa nada y voy hacia la maquina de efectos , pateo la maquina y empiezan a sonar rayos- Asi esta mejor , nos vemos humanos comunes **


End file.
